separate
by dajon.royal1
Summary: what happens when ferra/torr are separated how do they react and function


Erron Black walks up to ferra spinning his guns as she runs up to mount torr's back "You sure you wanna do this kid?" Ferra looked at Erron with narrowed eyes "you call torr ape! You call ferra monkey! Ferra take ugly mask and teeth!" Torr gives off a growl before ferra hits his shoulder while pointing at Erron. As torr begins to charge at him Erron aims his gun at torr's leg, 'they are annoying but the Kahn will want them back alive he has a soft spot for these two for some reason I guess' he shoots hitting his mark ferra winces and torr slows down a bit.

Erron's eye brow started raise at ferra's reaction to her own leg, at that moment an idea came to in his head "what if..." He shot the brute in the stomach twice while he would not falter much from this, a small girl would feel like her world is ending if it happened to her, as this thought arose he watched ferra fly off of torr's back clutching her stomach desperately, again slowing torr but not stopping him. Erron looked at torr "does the big guy seem more pissed than usual?" He hulked at him even faster, Erron pulls one of his sand grenades from his belt throwing it to torr's feet and shooting it trapping him.

Erron threw one at ferra's downed body, as she lie there rolling slowly in pain, he aimed his gun at the grenade, well aware of torr ridiculous strength especially when agitated. "Watch it one wrong step and the little lady here is buried alive in more sand than than her litter box at home" torr looked for a moment and stood down "well, well looks like I stumbled onto a minor downfall in your little bond, ain't that right you Little goblin" ferra looked at him like a wild animal ready to attack, everyone in the market place watched with interested eyes at the strange site. " Now, here is what's gonna happen you two are coming back to the palace with the Kahn and we are going to settle this whole mess without two casualties and a check decrease, understand" he walked up to ferra as she growled viciously, he turned to torr who was giving him a similarly ruthless look "maybe I will separate you and your lackey for the long ride there you two may not be good together right now." Ferra's eyes widened "No! You no separate we! Torr no good with no ferra! We FERRA/TORR, no ferra, no torr ferra/torr... we fight together!" Ferra's face filled with worry and sadness Erron looked at her for a moment before turning to a man behind him "Two carages, keep the distance between them and I need some of your strongest binds and horses" ferra gasped eyes almost watering "but we-" Erron interrupts her "but you said you 2 don't fight alone. The last thing I need is for you two deciding to attack on the way back home" a while later the man comes with the carriages and some rope, though it seemed to actually glow as 5 men cautiously tied torr down on the wagon of the carriage Erron tied ferra's hands and feet and hoisted her in after placing a rag over her mouth partly for the biting, partly for the noise. He turned to the man giving him a few gold coins and hopping in the cart with ferra as they made they're long journey back. "Now then they say it should be about two hour till we get there so how about killing some time. Tell me about yourself." Ferra began struggling and trying to speak through her gag getting louder until Erron finally took it off. " Torr say big rain come.

Him say we no make it 2 hours. Torr get wet, ferra get wet, ferra no wet, torr no wet, you should no separate we! Big bossy gonna be upset and-" Erron gagged her again already getting a headache "Now... I wanna ask how you can hear him say that from here, I wanna ask how you can understand him at all, I wanna ask how it will storm with such a clear day... Well maybe that one cloud from the East. but still frankly it's not worth listening to that voice of yours" Erron looked out of the window before turning back to ferra who had gone silent and calm, breathing evenly... She was sleeping he walked up to her taking off the rag getting a good look at her natural sleeping figure, although not daring to undo her binds. She was almost cute, like a little child who just tired themselves out after a long game outside. He adjusted her body to sleep a bit more comfortable.

Erron found himself mesmerized by the difference it made by her being a bit silent. Without all the teeth and big hulking pet, she almost looked like a normal kid. He sat down and tilted his head back looking at the nearly completely blue sky except that one cloud that seemed to get a bit bigger. He thought about what ferra had said about a storm before laughing it off "haha yeah right a crazy weather report from a crazy child" erron tilted his hat over his eyes as the cart rocking gently, back, and forth, helped drift him off to sleep, slowly joining ferra.

 **AU. I finally did it! so first time writing but honestly I really love this pair and there aren't enough serious stories out there about them they are my main and my favorite character they are so adorable and mysterious I hope to continue this into a second chapter actually so we will see how this goes**


End file.
